


Chapter 8: The Klingon Figure

by PaleMoonlight



Series: A Captain Named Capitaine [8]
Category: Star Trek Online
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Star Trek Online Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleMoonlight/pseuds/PaleMoonlight
Summary: Chapter 8:Covers game missions "Kuvah'Magh", "Treasure Trading Station", "Secret Orders", as well as various other characters and stories





	Chapter 8: The Klingon Figure

"Welcome aboard the USS Epitaph, Lieutenant."

Shaking Dina's hand was awkward for Capitaine, and she could feel it was awkward for Dina too. After atleast twenty seconds of shaking hands, each was still holding the other's outstretched hand, both keeping up the same rhythm. Their smiles fading to blank look, Capitaine was the first to pull away, Dina quickly did the same. After a further twenty-thirty seconds of awkward staring, Capitaine motioned to leave, which prompted Dina to smile and nod, the second expression Capitaine had ever seen her use.

Seeing Elisa, poking her head through the doorway, Capitaine went to her rather than Versallia. Elisa wasn't the naturally curious type, but rarely did she ever come over to the science lab. Trying to pulling Capitaine into the hallway, Elisa resorted to whispering when Capitaine didn't understand her slight gestures.

"Who's the cadet?"

"That *cadet* is Lieutenant Sarazu, You can call her *Dina*, it was okay with me atleast."

" 'Lieutenant'!?"

"Actually, *Lieutenant Commander*, but she wanted to transfer here instead of taking the promotion. ... I like her, Phaedriel seems to like her too."

" ... seems alittle young for all that ... "

"*I'm* 'alittle-young-for-all-that'! ... I do know she doesn't like being called a child."

"How d'ya figure?"

"*Razkii did*. ... you see her personality bio?"

"Yeah, requires a security clearance! ... What do you think her story is?"

"You could always ask ... "

"You first! I'm gonna go help ... Razkii, I think ... "

As Elisa skittled down the hall, Dina arrived awkwardly, startling Capitaine at her sudden appearnace. Her expression was alittle blank, just as it was at Kassae.

"Lieutenant, I did request transfer to your ship and I'm pleased that you accepted me. I'm giving you access to my personal biography files. I apologize for the security, but that was not my choice ... If you need any other information, please ask me; I'm not very good at reading faces, but I was able to overhear you and Ensign Flores."

Looking embarrassed, Capitaine thanked Dina and returned to why she came to the science lab in the first place. Versallia had apparently never left Earth before, yet she was well versed in current events and had alot of information on political people; including a noticeable amount about Lieutenant Paris's relation to the Klingons.

A smile and a brief chat was all Versallia had time for. She and Dina apparently didn't work well together, and she needed to get back to instructing Dina in *the-wills-and-the-ways*. They got along just fine, but each worked almost in an entirely different manner and for an entirely different purpose.

.....

Versallia hadn't accumulated much on data on Lieutenant Paris, but that could be found in the Starfleet database. Versallia's information mostly described who and what the 'Kuvah'Magh' was supposed to be. She did however keep an extensive record on stances of most of the Houses. Barely a handful of more than a hundred Houses were listed as 'indifferent'; the Kuvah'Magh was indeed a major figure, with Houses recognizing it as either a heretical or a savior, and everything in between.

Capitaine didn't have much time to read the details, but there was a murky division between being a true or false savior. Lieutenant Paris wasn't much for conversations, she simply stated that tomorrow would be the meeting and send along a blueprints for the facilities and planetary stats. She didn't want to attend the conference but was requested by Ambassador Kas. Knowing there was something larger at play, she requested Capitaine as her security aide; someone who the Klingons respect or atleast recognize, in addition to herself.

Reading more into Miral Paris, she was three-fourths human and one-fourth Klingon. For the sake of the conference her Klingon side was artificially bolstered to look alot more assertive. On multiple occasions she has practically denounced her role as the Kuvah'Magh but the Klingons didn't seem to care what she thought. As a Lieutenant she was currently the Chief of security aboard an Exeter-Class cruiser, the USS Kirk.

The conference wouldn't be until tomorrow and Capitaine had the Epitaph fixed up and updated to resist disruptor fire, which was standard among KDF-aligned ships. Versallia kept insisting that preparing to defend yourself means you expect things to take a turn for the worst, and that it wasn't very trusting or optimistic. Given Capitaine's record for entering a conflict, the rest of the crew approved the decision unanimously.

Zarva had recovered nicely, apparently Morek had her tranquilized after she attacked some nurses whom she claimed were 'trying to shave her head'; she slept for almost three days straight. T'Vrell and Kovroht were still reviewing the data gathered from the Undine, 'Ambassador Soketh'. There was a security restriction placed on information, so they were limited to only what scans they took that day.

Anne was becoming more and more reclusive. Her duties were as great as they had ever been, but her social life was becoming extremely sociopathic. Capitaine wanted to help her, but Anne wouldn't even talk to anybody outside of a direct order. Without yet a counselor onboard, Morek was in charge of emotional health and he didn't see anything wrong, thus Capitaine couldn't order Anne to a dinner with the rest of the Class of 2409.

.....

"Ma'am, we've arrived at the Regulus system."

"Lieutenant, ... we've have a problem ... we're picking up Orion ships in orbit, there's numerous readings of debris and disruptor residue ... they're not here to observe the conference."

Looking both alert and tired, Capitaine sighed, trying to keep it to herself. "... Elisa, prepare weapons, we're going to red alert.  
T'Vrell, contact the embassy and Starfleet. This doesn't bode well.  
Capitaine to Razkii, prepare security teams; expect Orion resistance."

Turning her attention to the Orions, they flew with mercenary markings, not KDF opposition or atleast not obviously. Kovroht kept staring at the view screen trying to identify them, trying to find *anything* that would indicate their intentions or their loyalties.

Flying in, the Orions put up a fight but were mainly small ships: fighters and transports. They were quickly dispatched, but T'Vrell confirmed that their carrier ships were not far out and would be in range within the hour.

"Lieutenant, I've made contact with Lieutenant Paris. She's requesting immediate assistance. Orions and Klingons have started attacking the facility. They've already overwhelmed the local security and they've taken hostages."

"Capitaine to Razkii, we're on short for time. Are your teams ready?"

"Three and a medical team are ready to beam down, Capitaine. On your order."

"Great. Begin. My team's heading to the transporters.  
Phaedriel. Kovroht. *You're my team*. Prepare yourselves and meet me in the transporter room; five minutes max."

Reaching out and grabbing Capitaine's hand, Elisa looked intently at her, worried more than anything.  
"Aren't I supposed to be guarding your side, Capitaine."

"Next time, Elisa; we'll be testing your tactical strikes, so try not to kill us.  
Anne, bring us in orbit above the embassy."

Seeing a subtle nod from Anne, Elisa casually released Capitaine's hand, alittle sad that she had to stay behind. But taking her seat in the Captain's Chair, Capitaine could tell what concern Elisa had faded and she focused on the mission from orbit.

.....

"Lieutenant Capitaine! Glad you could make it."

"Hello, Lieutenant Paris. Are you alright?"

"I barely made it out myself, your teams arrived just in time. ... A group of Klingon operatives are planting explosive charges throughout the grounds. And the Orions are here doing all their dirty work."

Calling Razkii over to help plan with Lieutenant Paris, the Orions weren't well organized, relying on numbers and confusion to have captured the embassy. Despite their few numbers the Klingons spearheaded the attack. There were indeed two groups of Klingons, but the friendly ones were far fewer. As Lieutenant Paris, embarrassingly admitted, this was about her. The two factions weren't entirely rival Houses but were two religious-political groups; One claiming her the to-be savior and the other a should-be heretic.

Capitaine's team and Lieutenat Paris would head towards the embassy; confronting the Klingons directly was better than fighting through squads of Orions mercenaries. Razkii's teams would disable the spatial charges; then sending the casualties to Morek's team.

At the Embassy doors, there was only one Klingon team. Calling Elisa's orbital strike, it hit the target dead on, but wasn't as powerful as expected. It didn't kill the Klingons but it set their armor and skin on fire. Horrified, Lieutenant Paris immediately opened fire, trying to end their suffering.

Moving the burning corpses aside, the embassy doors had to be blown open. Razkii's teams were already rounding up the last of the spatial charges, bringing them to the doors. Phaedriel was the only other one with explosive training, and set about decreasing the yield and output of each charge. Morek's team was busy helping the injured, and there were many. Giving the order, the doors were blown inwards. There was was another Klingon squad waiting just inside; the first thing they saw was the still-flaming corpses of their comrades and Capitaine walking through the entrance rubble.

Dispersing them within the Embassy, Lieutenant Paris set about restoring the controls and security to the facilities.  
Splitting up within the embassy into three groups, Razkii would take North-Wing, Kovroht the West, and Capitaine and Phaedriel the South, while Morek's medical team setup in the foyer. The Klingons held the Starfleet diplomats hostage but there were no signs of the Klingon's. Quickly clearing the North and South, Capitaine and Phaedriel head to the West while Razkii's would secure the area. Entering the West wing, Capitaine saw that Kovroht's had been killed but she had not. The Klingon captain was fighting Kovroht, both with a bat'leth, while his gunmen watched on.

" ... you fight well, woman. I find you familiar, despite that cloth you wear as a *uniform*."

"I don't need your hard-headed armors to fight, captain! ... You should have killed me when you had the chance. ... "

Glancing over to Capitaine, the Klingons all looked over to her standing in the doorway. It was only a moment, but enough time for Kovroht to lunge and sent her bat'leth into the captain's side. Still in the fight, he kicked Kovroht to the ground and beamed out, leaving his men.

"I do know you, woman; your sight betrays yourself and your House!"

Picking herself up, Kovroht had time to do nothing but scream into the air. She had missed an enemy, a foe that *knew her*, her past and her family. Calming her rage down, Kovroht limped over to Capitaine and Phaedriel who were looking worried. Apologizing and promising to tell them during the debrief, Capitaine simply smiled with a nod. Calling Morek in to see to Kovroht and any of her team.

Without much time to breath, Elisa chimed in from orbit. "Elisa to Capitaine, a Klingon ship has decloaked and is insisting to talk to you, *only you*. They're battle ready but not targeting us; you better hurry!"

"On my way, Elisa.  
Phaedriel, your with me.  
Kovroht. Razkii. See that everything here is set in order."

.....

"Ah! The infamous *Lieutenant-Captain*. I've heard stories of you, Capitaine. You fight well, almost as well as a Klingon!"  
Ambassador Kas was much more enthusiastic about the whole situation than he should have been. However, he wasn't here to fight, he claimed that the other group was lead by Admiral B'vat. Not entirely trusting him, Capitaine spoke to him mostly in one-word or one-sentence answers.

Seeming to understand her mistrust, Ambassador Kas soon turned his ship around now facing away from the planet.  
"Prepare yourself, Lieutenant-Captain! B'vat's ships approach. ... *Today is a good day to die*!"

Completely outmatched in practically every way, Capitaine was surprising calm. Looking over, she could see Elisa was becoming impatient and frantic, reacting faster but with more mistakes. Anne wasn't really showing anything; she maneuvered and flew, not seeming to take any pleasure or disdain from the experience.

The most intense few moments Capitaine had experienced so far, still, it was over before she knew it. Ambassador Kas's ship had taken most of the damage, B'vat seemed intent on him more than her. But over the Klingon debris and bodies, the two ships had survived. With a Federation Fleet entering the system, B'vat pulled the remainder of his fleet back.

Walking over exposed power conduits and having to manually extinguish fires, Capitaine walked through her ship, seeing for herself how bad the damage was. The interior was as elegant and streamlined as modern ships but even then the damage was very apparent. Checking the science lab, Versallia greeted her with a worried face. She had no idea the conflict that had happened, Elisa or T'Vrell hadn't kept her updated with what was going on. Dina and the staff had cleaned up quickly, as much of their equipment wasn't very sophisticated. Looking up from her PADD, Dina gave an awkward wave "Hello" and Capitaine did the same. Despite the ship wide damage and the very likelihood of death, Versallia was still rather well spirited.

"We're all doing alright here, Capitaine. How is the rest of the ship faring?"

"Injuries, extensive damage, no deaths *except from our away teams*. We've survived the Orions and the Klingons and we're being relieved by several ships. We're returning to Earth for repairs."

"And Lieutenant Paris? The Embassy? The Klingons?"

"Fine. Secured. Recovering. And I'll make sure you'll get a copy of my report to Admiral Quinn too."

"How about *you*, Capitaine, my captain? You know this is all wrong, but I see it couldn't be avoided ... or was it *you* couldn't avoid it?"

"Not now, Versallia ... " After the heat and thrill of battle, Capitaine found Versallia's unyielding righteousness patronizing. She knew Versallia was right, that this was not what she wanted to be doing; she wanted to be exploring or atleast wanted to be an engineer. Acknowledging Versallia, Capitaine left to Engineering.

Definitely not feeling up to have an ethic's debate with Versallia, Capitaine still dreaded going down to Engineering. Zarva was sweet and friendly, but when it came to her business, she did *not* like such intrusions and all of this destruction was sure to have her all riled up in the very least. Walking into Engineering, Capitaine was knocked to the ground as a wall panel overloaded and exploded spectacularly. Unable to feel her face, Capitaine could scarcely see those who now tended to her.  
Hazy but able to make out their faces, Capitaine recognized Zarva as one of the ones carrying her to the Medical Bay. After much insistence and pushing her way to her feet, Capitaine could feel the others staring curiously at her face; touching it, she could feel the burns were healed over. Being handed a mirror, her skin was already returning to her natural complexion.

Zarva stood motionless and as much as in disbelief as the rest. Capitiane slowly dismissed them, again reassuring them that what they had seen wasn't *life endangering*. Having to hug Zarva, she took a minute to snap out of it, but held Capitaine too, all the while apologizing for the sad state of Engineering. Having Morek explain it to Zarva wasn't very helpful as he didn't understand it much either. After to returning to Engineering again, Zarva was still apologizing for everything and it took the entire time to convince her it wasn't her fault.

Trying to decide whether to checkup on her quarters or head back to the bridge, Capitaine found Phaedriel heading the same direction.

"Did you ... trim your hair, Lieutenant? It looks shorter than when you were on the bridge."

"Ah, no. I actually ... was ... it got *singed* from a fire in Engineering. Nothing too serious. Where are you headed, Phaedriel?"

"To the Mess Hall; I just needed something to drink. There has been alot of experiences today. ... Should I accompany you now to the bridge?"

"I can make it, ... maybe I'll get a drink with you too. We can head back after that."

.....

"Well, Capitaine ... you've again surprised me, again ... "

Holding Capitaine's report in his hand, Admiral Quinn sat behind his desk with a tired smile. Linnea was at his side, with a more lively smile. Capitaine sat still, she felt like she should be smiling too; she had just survived her most dangerous mission from a history of dangerous missions. But she was not, Admiral Quinn always congratulated her, but never *really* congratulated her. Knowing Versallia was right, atleast to some degree, Capitaine kept herself rather neutral, not wanting to show any guilt or enthusiasm.

"Sorry for that, admiral? My officers, particularly my science officer, has brought that up with me, your not the only one that's concerned about my *strange habit*."

"I see ... your next assignment would have been to support the USS Shi'Kahr or some well deserved time-off, but ... we've received a communication from a servant of one of the Klingon Great Houses. She claims to have vital information that would greatly help our war effort. In exchange, she wants amnesty and protection. We would send somebody specially trained for these types of missions, but *she requested you by name*."

" ... *me*? ... "

"Yes, and it seems your reputation is well deserved too. Ambassador Kas speaks well of you, and I've heard his respect is not to be taken lightly. ... Linnea will update your access privileges, you will be able to see the intelligence reports concerning this situation."

"Thank you, Admiral. And thank you, Linnea."

"No problem, Capitaine! But as the Admiral implies, *the Federation is proud to have you*. Be careful out there."

.....

"Why are we going to the Argelius System? I heard we got some time off for repairs ..."

"Your hearing was obviously incorrect, Elisa."

"Can it, T'Vrell!

Capitaine, *Why the Argelius System?* I would really rather not be stuck policing contraband around."

"Elisa ...  
Everybody ... sorry to keep this from you, but now that we're all underway I can tell you: we're rescuing political refugee. An Orion named Marta. Starfleet Intelligence says she has a great deal of information that would help the war effort."

" ... I suppose that's a much better reason."

"Hey, Phaedriel, maybe we can spend some time in a holosuite? I don't think I even know your full name ... "

"No, cadet, that is ... "

Standing up, the chatters on the bridge soon quieted. Anne dropped the ship out of warp, on screen showed a strangely-curved station in orbit above a Class-M planet, Argelius II. A Ferengi run station, Kovorht scoffed at the idea, she hated the Ferengi ways. Entering within transport distance, they were hailed by Qaris, the station administrator, wanting them to wait for docking clearance. Several minutes passed, and T'Vrell soon realized they were dealing with an automated message, likely one that was sent to any Starfleet ship.

Kovorht suggested that they start scanning the local ships for smuggling, Elisa agreed and Anne would have silently obeyed. Following a brief exchange of fire with a couple ships, Qaris hailed them again, in person this time, yelling and squealing about scaring away his customers. Capitaine calmly repeated her request for docking otherwise she'll continue.

Onboard the station, Qaris was what anyone would expect of a Ferengi and his station was too. From the docking port to Qaris's main hail, the walk wasn't very long but T'Vrell never stopped talking, pointing out every infraction worth mentioning. In fact, the station seemed to be littered with sensor scramblers, scanning for anything not within arms reach would be impossible. Qaris wasn't anymore cooperative as he was in-person than when he was on-screen. Capitaine saw Kovroht clench her fists as he asked for a bribe.

Not wanting to give in to him, Capitaine groaned in frustrated that she couldn't do anything else, without letting Kovroht have her way with him. However, T'Vrell did, still with her tricorder open, presented a long list of repairs and contraband that would otherwise require fines, confiscation, and complete renovations.

Overhearing T'Vrell's *demands*, many of the bar patrons stood up, all of them, some more slowly or more drunkenly than others. Some holding up guns and knives, or simply theirs fists. Kovroht was the first to react, stepping in front of Qaris, protecting Capitaine and the group. Caught up with the sudden change of situation, Capitaine's attention was more on the room than of Qaris's condition. Not having met many Ferengi or Klingons face-to-face, either Kovroht was tall or Qaris was short, or both; Kovroht had him by his shoulders and lifted his face to hers. However, it wasn't Kovroht to do the threatening, it was Elisa who held two phaser pistols, one to Qaris's neck and the other to the crowd advancing towards them.

"Tell. Them. To. Chill, Qaris!"

"What are ... nff, ... are you bargaining?"

Still having a smug grin on his face, Elisa snapped her fingers and Kovroht threw him across the room. Landing at the feet of several bar patrons, they ignored his squealing and focused on Capitaine and her team. Never having been in a bar fight, Capitaine stepped infront, a nervous smiled across her face, trying to calm everybody down.

"Kovroht!  
Elisa!  
Everybody, I apologize for my officers, they *won't* do that *ever again*. Please just sit down and I'll buy you all a round."

"No, NOO! We don't need you *or Starfleet* sucking the fun out of everything! ... Because you know what? I don't like the angle of your deflector dish."

A brief pause was all she got, the first person to fire was obviously drunk. He shot an exposed power conduit and the room dimmed its lights. Elisa needed no more reason, opening fire at the groups surrounding them. Agitated already some patrons rushed in with their knives, broken bottles or fists while some fired from behind with what ever they had.  
There was no organization what so ever, some even attacked each other, digging through nearby crates, or started raiding the drinks at the bar. T'Vrell, not having any weapons, slunk to the back behind Capitaine. Kovroht wore several armor supplications over her uniform, some always questioned her about that, but now it was a lifesaver. Kovroht didn't bring any weapons but had already gotten several from fighting among the bar patrons. Elisa almost seemed to be enjoying the situation, taking her shots carefully but relentlessly. Capitaine had brought her own pistol, but had yet to fire it, hesitating or Elisa stealing the shot.

Letting the groups fight themselves out, Kovroht and Elisa were handling anybody who specifically wanted an attack at them, the rest had devolved into looting or personal-payback. Analyzing the situation with T'Vrell, Capitaine felt her Device leading her over to a an exposed crate. Already exposed from another's meddling, she found a device that caused her Device to resonate as she touched it. Discreetly contacting Phaedriel, the device was beamed aboard the Epitaph.

Turning back to the fight scene, much of it had worn down, Capitaine had to round up Kovroht and Elisa who had both gotten too much into the fighting. Telling them that she'd figure some consequence when they got back to the ship, T'Vrell noted that the deaths caused were not by *their* hands; whether or not T'Vrell had taken accurate or convenient readings was unknown, and at this point, Capitaine didn't care.

Scanning the bar for Qaris, a very large Gorn came out of a booth, with Qaris over his shoulder. Approaching Capitaine, Elisa readied her pistols, and Kovroht her weapons. The Gorn pulled Qaris off his shoulder and put him in front of him like a shield.

"Capitaine?  
And you, Kovroht, isss it?"

"That is me, you know *her* too?"

"The KDF doesss not take kindly of desssertersss. Her own Houssse has placed a fine reward on her head, ... dead or alive."

Capitaine could hear Elisa overcharging her pistols, but reaching out and lowering them Capitaine wanted to return the conversation to Qaris. The Gorn introduced himself as Tzhault, and he emphasized to each member of the group that he wasn't a bounty hunter. Qaris was unconscious, not from a concussion or a stun but simply because he had fainted. Elisa joked that despite all these illegal activities, he couldn't even take a *simple* bar fight.

He was out cold; T'Vrell strongly disagreed about bringing him in for Morek to revive, Ferengi were among the worst patients. Kovroht keeping an eye on Tzhault, leading Capitaine back to him as well. He sat at the bar drinking out of a, now broken, glass.

"Can you help us, Tzhault?"

"Dependsss, Capitaine."

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"Yesss, I overheard Qarisss and hisss *aquaintancesss*. They caught sssomeone."

"... and will you tell me where *they* are now?"

"On a condition, I want off thisss pitiful ssstation."

Looking back at Kovroht and Elisa who had no immediate objections, Capitaine agreed to Tzhault. Finishing a couple more glasses with hurried gulps, Tzhault led the group to a side door and down hallways and stairwells deep into the station's cargo bays. Kovroht was tense the whole way down and Elisa never relaxing her grip on her guns. Capitaine knew their concerns, but at this point, she didn't have other alternatives.

Tzhault seemed to have an uncomfortably high amount of information about Marta's location, he disabled forcefields and unlocked doors, all the while acting like it was no big deal. Feeling a growing paranoia from Elisa, all these feelings were put to rest as Tzhault opened a door and came face to face with a squad of Klingons.

Hesitating at first, Tzhault literally smashed them into the ground. For a Gorn his size, that strength was expected, but also Qaris's business practices extended to the entire station, especially where no *customers* were regularly expected to wander. Walking over the four bloody patches in the ground, the team couldn't help but look down at what had once been a Klingon.

Stopping before a large door, Tzhault turned about, causing Elisa to reach for her pistols again. Capitaine had to stop her from taking the first shot, while T'Vrell was tailing behind the group but after almost ten minutes of mumbling, confirmed that Marta was infact on the other side of the door, as were numerous pirates, Orions, and KDF soldiers.

"Well, Capitaine, your Orion friend isss behind thisss door. Her captorsss will not give her up ssso easssily. ... Am I free to transssport to your ssship now?"

"Not yet, Tzhault, we might need your help."

"We can do this without him, Capitaine!"

"Kovroht, he just turned four Klingons into a puddle. I don't think he decieving us."

"I'll kinda agree with you, Capitaine, but I don't want your naivety to be the death of us."

" *Of course, Elisa* ...  
T'Vrell, your opinion?"

"He has helped us thus far, although it isn't unheard of for Klingons to sacrifice themselves for a greater objective. ... In this instance, I would say his motives would be his own, he is not deceiving us."

"Kovroht?"

"Alright ...  
Tzhault. Do not make me regret *you*!"

Preparing themselves, Tzhault made himself some makeshift armor out of several crates lying about. They would only absorb a couple of disruptor shots at the most, but thats all he needed. T'Vrell didn't bring a weapons, she was responsible for freeing Marta. Kovroht had taken a armful of weapons from the barfight, she was ready.

Quietly unlocking the doors, there were pirates and Orions that were interrogating prisoners. The Klingons were guarding a far cell, the one holding Marta. Kovroht didn't seem to understand the need to do things *quietly* her battle cry alerted the whole cargo bay, and soon they would have more than they could handle.

Thinking quickly, T'Vrell emitted a frequency code that unlocked a wall of prison cells. Surprising the other captors, the team now only had to deal with the Klingons. 'Captain Urthog', as he called himself, used his men to fight pass Elisa, Kovroht, and Tzhault. Intending to kill T'Vrell, he stopped upon recognizing Capitaine.

"YOU! You, Lieutenand-Captain, I should have recognized you for the trouble maker you are."

"We just want Marta, Captain Urthod. Please just let us leave ..."

Lunging at Capitaine, Captain Urthog pulled out a bat'leth and shattered her phaser. Without anything in arms reach, Capitaine ducked and dodged past his strikes, eventually being backed against the wall. Feeling a light shock as her back hit the cell's forcefield, Capitaine saw Marta looking entertained by her. Briefly glancing to the side, Capitaine saw a broken antenna that could be used against a bat'leth.

Rolling over and grabbing it, Capitaine brandished her new *sword* as Captain Urthog laughed in her face. Capitaine was unskilled and her attacks were faster but lighter, she managed to parry his blows and get in a couple strikes before Elisa was free to help. Shooting Captain Urthog to his knees, he transported away before Elisa could deliver the killing blow.

Releasing Marta, she wasn't bound or tied in anyway, she had just sat safely in her cell watching everybody fight for her fate. Typical of any other officer-equivalent Orion, Marta was bare chested except for some small metal straps while her bottom half was barely covered by a thin loincloth and a belt of matching color. She was wearing wristlets, anklelets, a collar, and a crown of all a matching design and colors; also wearing a pair of shoulder pads, Capitaine was almost curious enough to ask how those stayed on.

"Captaine, it is? Thank you. Captain Urthog would have executed me if you hadn't already come along."

"Why didn't he?"

"Yeah! He knew we were coming. He even recognized Capitaine as a 'troublemaker'."

"Tell your subordinates to mind their manners, Capitaine ... "

Blowing a kiss to Elisa, Marta looked expectantly to Kovroht and Tzhault, who were both silent and stern. Explaining a story vaguely but with enough details for the general idea, Marta slowly began insisting to leave. Capitaine wanted a little more to understand but couldn't help looking back at Elisa, who was now very flushed. T'Vrell was preoccupied with the other prisoners, all of which were either thankful or promised to leave the rest alone. Contacting Phaedriel, it was six to beam up.

.....

"Good to have you back, Lieutenant. ... Whose the sixth passenger that I beamed up?"

"A Gorn, Tzhault. He helped us with Marta in exchange for a trip off-station."

"Fair enough, ... ready to depart?"

Pulling away from the station, there weren't any hails, meaning that Qaris was still unconscious. Wanting to leave before he woke up, Capitaine gave the order to warp as soon as Anne was ready, putting as much distance in the mean time.  
"Capitaine! Klingon ships decloaking!"

"*Capitaine*! I should have remembered your name. You have brought many a defeat and death to my House. I intend to end you, your Klingon petaQ, and your Orion sli'vak."

Five ships decloaking with Captain Urthog's battlecruiser at point. Capitaine looked hopefully at Marta, who would have something to say. Marta, stared emotionless at the viewscreen, Captain Urthog had disconnected and now only showed Anne's manuevering through the Klingon ships. The shields shaking and the lights flashing didn't seem to faze her, she walked calmly and slowly over to Elisa's station. Pushing and then shoving Elisa out of the way, Capitaine had to take away Elisa's pistols, with which she still had an itchy trigger finger with.

Silently, Marta entered a frequency and resonance and fired again. Hopefully turning back to the viewscreen, Capitaine and the rest of the bridge was relieved after seeing their phasers penetrate the shields and hulls of the Klingon ships. Soon it was only Captain Urthog's ship, hailing again, he looked back with anger and with disbelief. Capitaine was about to speak up and offer him a chance to surrender, but Marta took the attention instead.

"Urthog! No one calls me a *sli'vak* and gets away with it."

With a devious smile, she kept the comm lines open as she started firing on his ship, specifically at non-essential locations first. Seeing sparks and fires develop in the background, Urthog cursed her name one last time before he tried to ram the ship. Anne was too good to let that happen, but the explosion did cause considerable damage to Qaris's station. While most of the bridge was shocked, Kovroht and Marta began laughed it off together, as Anne kept flying to a safe warp distance.

.....

Still lying on the floor, Elisa picked herself up, woozy. Walking over and pinching Capitaine by the uniform and pulling her into the Ready Room; Capitaine seemed confused but nobody seemed to think it was anything except for Marta who winked as Elisa was pulling her away.

Setting Capitaine down on the desk, Elisa immediately stripped off her clothes and gave Capitaine a wet, seductive kiss. All the while unzipping her uniform and undoing her belt. Gently trying to push Elisa off wasn't working, and seemed to be doing the opposite of the intended. Elisa was working her way along and her hands were quickly caressing their way down Capitaine's body and to her legs.

" ... I need this so badly, Capi', you have no idea ... "

Taking a breath between their kiss, Capitaine was shocked, to say the least, her body and mind confused at the entire situation, pulling her thoughts together: something was very wrong with Elisa. Deciding to stop this sooner that than later, Capitaine put her foot on Elisa's hips and gently kicked her across the room. Landing with a hard *THUD* seemed to bring Elisa back to normal, whose eyes now seemed to ring with pain rather than lust. Ignoring her clothes, Capitaine rushed over to Elisa and picked her up off the ground. Setting the two of them on the couch, Elisa looked over at her and collapsed in tears. Now seeing her friend *more normal*, Capitaine joined her, trying to calm her down.

"Lieutenant, ma'am, ... Capitaine, roomie, I'm I-I am, am SOO sorry, I really don't know what came over me. If you can believe that ... For a moment there it felt like I was *just along for the ride*. ... I can still feel my desires *burning for you*! That knock you gave me helped a little, not-asking-for-another, though."

"I think I'm starting to figure something, Elisa. This wasn't your doing ... there was a strange flavor on your lips too."

"I'ven't kissed you *that* often! Unless ... how much did I do to you?! I-I-ah'm can't quite believe all my thoughts right now."

Returning to her tears, Elisa's speech became mumbles of apologies and gibberish. Capitaine wrapped her odyssey jacket around Elisa, hoping that would help sate her. Rechecking what she still had on, Capitaine creaked open the door, just enough to call Marta inside.

Marta wasn't surprised and still looked at the pair of them cutely and with a feminine attitude about herself. Blowing a thick puff of air into Capitaine's face, Capitaine staggered to her feet, confronting Marta.

"Oh! Sorry, Lieutenant, that should've helped."

"Marta! *What* are you trying to do?"

"Ohh? Maybe I misread the two of you? I sensed a lot of *tension* between the two of you. I assumed you'd be thankful for a release, both of you."

"Elisa just tried to seduce me in the *most sexual way* I could have imagined! That wasn't *tension* you were sensing. We are not that kind of friends!"

"Yes, you do seem pretty sure of that! ... also yes, I apologize, Lieutenant ... and I will to her once she is back to *normal*. ... You don't, don't seem to be affected by me? I've never seen that before."

"I'm not affected by your kind's pheromones; *Elisa over there* found that out last year."

Not wanting to engage a conversation with Marta, Capitaine was back on the ground tending to Elisa; Marta joined her trying to relax Elisa, who was still clenching herself tightly.

"Something I've never seen *in a human*, or in anybody actually. Usually that resistance takes years of practice and I know you weren't given a stim boost, either."

"What?!"

"I checked some logs on my way to the bridge. ... I'm sorry about you two, but I'd be in your debt if you wouldn't *remember* any of this. I *was just trying to help*, I assumed."

"Not everything can be solved by getting in each other's pants! ... I won't report anything, but I want you off my ship and away from my friends as soon as we dock."

"Ooo-of course, Lieutenant. I owe you one."

Giving a little pat on the head to Elisa and small smile to Capitaine, Marta stood up and left the room. Elisa still didn't feel any better, she had moved herself up against the wall where should could push herself up. Despite all that happened, Capitaine trusted that Marta would behave herself and she instead sat next to Elisa.

"Again, I'm sorry, Capitaine. I should have controlled myself better. Should have done something ... else."

"Probably better me than *someone else*. I know you well enough that it wasn't completely you that was doing that. Remember when you interrupted Marta on Qaris's station?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that's when she affected you. See, I know how you work and you do it great, but remember that you can't always chime in whenever you want."

"I won't forget that, roomie ... "

"Besides, you've done some pretty *romantic* things with me in the past. I've a feeling this won't be the last."

"Yeah, like the times I've dressed you for parties, pretended to be your girlfriend, got naked and slept next to you, brought a guy back for us, snuck a ... "

"Elisa! ... I remember all those times as well as you do, but you're still my best friend, despite everything. I like spending time with you, but I'm glad that you've stopped trying to date me."

"I've never wanted to *date* you, but thank you ... and I hope you know I've always ... thought of you as my best friend ... or as a sister than ... a sexual ... "

Putting back on her odyssey jacket, Capitaine looked back to see Elisa was again becoming flustered and her face seemed to be staring back at her with primal intent. Leaving the room with an awkward smile, Capitaine let Elisa have the room to herself; Capitaine never understood any of this, she had never experienced any of this too, but from past experiences: *Elisa needed to be left alone*. Capitiane wished the ship had a site-to-site transport system so Elisa could avoid any embarrassment or suspicions. This incident wasn't the most awkward, but infront of her crew, Capitaine felt it was so-far the most.

"Where is Marta?"

"Lieutenant, she went down to the Medical Bay to have herself checked-up. Kovroht escorted her down there, the two of them have a lot of jokes ... that I do not understand."

"Don't take it personally, Phaedriel, I don't understand her much either."

.....

"Good work, Lieutenant Capitaine. Except those involving Qaris and Captain Urthog, nobody had any problems. Starfleet intelligence is interviewing Marta now, I suspect her help will go a long way to aiding our war effort."

"Thank you, Admiral. ... It wasn't easy."

"I know, I read Marta's report as well. She is very impressed about your performance; she even stated she wished she could be your *friend*, but she was needed elsewhere. Perhaps when Intelligence has finished you two can build a friendship."

"... maybe."

"But that is for later. ... You deserve some time off, Capitaine, or atleast a good night's sleep before your next mission. You're dismissed, Capitaine."

Walking out of the office, Capitaine noticed Agent Crey wasn't in his usual place. Trying to be casual about looking for him, she wandered about area. After dismissing help from passerbys, Capitaine received a message on her Device; it was from herself and Crey.

The message was brief, but simply stated that what she found on Qaris's station was a component of some sort. They couldn't tell her what it was because, *she would find out later*. Wanting to head back to her ship for some quiet sleep, Capitaine commbadge chirped.  
"Elisa to Capitaine! Where are you?"

"Starbase, Deck 47-Mezzanine. W-What is up?"

"Look over the railing real quick, roomie."

Peering over, she saw Elisa, Zarva, and Anne waving to her from down below. Waving back, Capitaine excitedly rushed down to greet them. Elisa gave her a hug, as Zarva explained they were heading to Club 47. Capitaine agreed that this was their first *real* time off since graduation. Although despite that only being about month ago, it sounded too long without a celebration, or as Elisa kept repeating.

An incomplete party of *2409 -Survivors*, T'Vrell simply insisted 'she had work to be doing' and Morek said 'he'd meet them there'. Anne still seemed alittle distant, Capitaine couldn't tell if she really wanted to be here or not. Among others, Zarva had also invited many of the crew, although Capitaine only recognized some of the names. Despite all the names she listed, Zarva quickly refuted everything with a list of reasons.  
" ... Phaedriel said she was helping T'Vrell. I couldn't seem to find Frankie. Versallia glared at *my* question as-a-whole. Dina *stared* at the *question* as-a-whole. But Kovroht said she'd be there 'as she as she could' !"

"Elisa? Should we get a table or just see each other whenever?"

"I won't *disappear* on you this time, roomie!  
Zarva, you and Anne see if you get a spot for the group of us."

"Great. Yeah! We're a ship, we're a crew!  
WITH her captain: Capitaine!  
C'mon Anne, we've got reserving t'be doing."

As Zarva pulled Anne to the club, Elisa stopped Capitaine short of the entrance. Still looking embarassed, on her earlier part; Capitaine knew she was still bothered about their recent *experience*.

"Elisa, you can stop apologizing. You weren't acting of your own mind."

"Its not entirely that ... but its the fact that I'm *still* thinkin' about it. Its still ... I'm still ... its about *you*. ... Maybe Marta was right, maybe there *is* something ... "

"You heard that?"

"I think I'erd most of it. What if, I have something more for you, my captain?"

"You don't and you won't. Besides, you're my First Officer, and sooner or later you'll get your own ship too!"

"I hope so, so how 'bout a kiss; for old times' sake?"

"No."

.....

"Alright, Capitaine, I apologize for having to call you back so soon. Your next assignment is to the Briar Patch, at the edge of the Risa Sector. We've gotten word from Starfleet Intelligence, that Marta has told them of a secret Klingon base there. Shes given plenty of evidence to support that they *are* stockpiling weapons and supplies there. You and several other captains will be sent in to neutralize it, *quietly*. Intelligence would like Marta's information to stay as accurate for as long as it can."

"... did Marta recommend me for this?"

"No, actually Starfleet Intelligence did. This facility is of the House of B'vat, they believe your recent experience will be useful for this mission."

"I'll inform my crew."

"Thank you, Capitaine. I'm sorry you haven't gotten much rest. ... I'll forward you the other captains that you will be working with."

.....

"... at the edge of the *Risa Sector* ... Capitaine! I can't believe we're being sent out *already*! I thought we had a couple day's leave?"

"We *did*, Elisa, but at least we had a good night and a quiet sleep.  
We've got an assignment to the Briar Patch. If everyone remembers Marta, shes given us the details to a weapons facility in the area.  
Anne, I trust you can manuever through?  
T'Vrell, Kovroht, you two will be working with Versallia and Dina to minimize damage done by any metreon explosions. I hate to say but this ship predates those times; retrofitting only goes so far.  
Phaedriel and Zarva, you two are in charge of contingency plans, we're not only ship going in. Be prepared to receive or give ship components.  
Razkii, you'll be with me on the facility; we'll be placing the spatial charges. "

Dropping out of warp, the Briar Patch was a brownish-orange color, completely coloring out any of the normal blackness of space. Ahead of them were the other four ships, two Oberth-Classes, a Streamrunner-Class, and at the head of task fleet: an Ambassador-Class. Being hailed by the Ambassador-Class, Commodore Shon was an Andorian who hadn't aged well, on her face alone, she had visible scars from numerous encounters and at the moment was missing both antennae. Capitaine noticed Shon's hands and had to remind herself not to stare at them, having six fingers on one and four on the other.  
"You must be Capitaine, *the Lieutenant-Captain*. I've heard well of you, I'm honored that you joined me on this mission."

"Well, actually, ... well, I'm glad I could help."

"Starfleet Intelligence isn't always kind, I've learned that! You have experience with B'vat and his men; you'll be flying as my number-two."

" 'Two'?"

"Just stick close, do not linger, do not hesitate, and follow my orders. Understand?"

"Yes, commodore."

"Good, follow my ship closely; these clouds are devastating. The other three will destroy any ships in the area and will cover our escape. ... And Capitaine, I can see you haven't gotten much rest since! This mission should be quick; I'll see that we all get R&R after this."

The other three ships split up, with an Oberth trailing behind at an increasing distance, the others started weaving about metreon clouds, soon fading out of sensor scanners. Although any ships couldn't be detected, metreon explosions could easily be seen; the others had already run into trouble. The Klingon Base was built into a crevice on a large asteroid. It had an array of self-replicating turrets about it. Capitaine hadn't ever seen such things in person, but Commodore Shon had, she dispatched them with ease. For the moment all was quiet, but with metreon explosions throughout the area, time was running short.

"Lieutenant-Captain, I'm beaming down assault squads to clear your sites. All the charges ready?"

"Almost, commodore. We're still prepping the final sequences."

"... Then I"m afraid you'll have to do that on-site. Klingon ships are approaching from a fourth-vector. My ship will hold them off, yours will stay above the station. I'm thinking I'm detecting some non-Klingon lifesigns, if you have time check those out. ... *Only if you have time*!"

.....

The station was on lock-down, all non-essential consoles were deactivated and any doors and vents were sealed. Waiting for her was a commander in close-combat gear, he looked surprised upon seeing her.  
" *You* are the lieutenant-captain so many are talking about? ... I thought you'd be older or somethin'."

"Whats the situation, commander?"

"Nothing different than what you'd expect. My teams are scattered throughout the facility. Klingons are putting up a fight, but thats nothing new' ... Charges ready?"

"Almost."

"We'll-then cover your team, get those set so we can get outta here."

Blasting open a door, the Klingons were quickly killed off. Capitaine knew time was running out and quick, and could feel herself worrying about every moment. Each second or minute felt like atleast five seconds and minutes less.  
Blowing open a fortified door to a larger room, several scientists dropped to the floor as Klingons began storming out of every which-way. The fighting was becoming fierce, and Capitaine had never really seen so much death and violence before. Her earlier missions were always small-numbers. The most violent things were against pirates or mercenaries, never well-fitted soldiers.

Securing the room, the scientists were brought to their feet and held at phaser point. Capitaine recognized some were wearing Federation outfits, some had insignias that matched Dina's uniform. A spokesperson, a Cardassian woman, explained they were snatched or tricked into coming here; once they completed their task or aggravated the Klingons they were taken away and executed.

The commander didn't trust them, and had them handcuffed until their stories could be proven. A couple of them recognized Capitaine, and managed to calm the others. Seeing herself as some kind of symbol was discomforting, even if a good symbol. Capitaine ignored it for now, helping Razkii setup charges near major manifold conduits. The final room was scanned to house experimental torpedoes. Reminding everybody to watch their fire, the commander exploded the door and charged in.

Again feeling the familiar tug of her Device, Capitiane noticed it was to an active command console. Signalling her intentions, Capitaine crawled over and set her Device on-top, automatically scanning and downloading whatever it intended to. Calling over a field medic, Capitaine took his tricorder to download any information from the console, for official records.

Re-placing her Device back into her pocket, Capitaine looked up in time to see that the commander was quickly losing his men. Rechecking her shield, Capitaine took her pistol and began firing away. Although not much helping, she did reveal her hiding place to the Klingons. The commander's squads were able to retreat, now it was only Capitaine, Razkii, and four others who hadn't fled in time.

Calling Phaedriel for a beam out, Capitaine could only hope it was received. Now surrounded, the six dropped their weapons and stood up. Not having time for any tricks, Capitaine was recognized by the Klingon station-commander and shoved to her knees in front of him. Tossing her a small d'k-tahg, Capitaine stared at it not knowing what to be doing. Being kicked to the ground again, Capitiane still took a moment before figuring what was expected.

Held in a circle of disruptor points and bat'leth blades, Capitaine saw Razkii and others on the ground, they all watched her in fear and with hope. Confused by the style of fighting, however she held the blade seemed to make somebody laugh, finally just picking something that seemed comfortable, the Klingon challenger lunged at her.

Better than any previous fighter she had faced, Capitaine could do little but stab at him to slow him down. A sudden arching pain found her as the blade sunk itself into her side. Collapsing to the floor, the Klingon yanked it from her and kicked her down. The pain being replaced with haziness, Capitaine felt her blood filling her jacket and back. Bringing up her hand to see exactly how much, she glimpsed to see that it was disappearing away. Thinking it was haziness, she tried again, this time making a little dig as she again felt the stabbing pain where the knife was. Bringing up a fistful of blood, she clenched tightly but as she opened her hand again only a small vanishing blemish remained.

Painfully pulling herself up, now sitting upright, Capitaine still felt the deep pain that meant she was bleeding badly, but couldn't explain why her uniform was dry and the gaping hole was gone. Her vision was hazy and her coordination was too; Capitaine didn't see Razkii or the rest, and the Klingons were back to their stations; they had left her on the floor to bleed out and die.

Collapsing onto her back, Capitaine slowly felt a renewed sense of energy. Fingering over to the d'k-tahg she had been given, she clenched it and stood back up to her feet. Silently attracting all the attention from the Klingons, she was again approached by the station-commander. Laughing at her, he took out his knife again, jokingly pointing it at her as he walked up. Taking a moment to think, Capitaine flung the knife hard at him; too hard and she spun herself back to the ground. Looking around she saw him on the ground too, the knife protruding from his neck.

Trying to pick herself up again, she felt her side was bleeding again; she had torn open the wound. A nearby explosion forced everybody to the ground. Soon standing over her was the commander, he had rallied his squads and came back to finish the mission. Being helped to her feet, Capitaine still felt her insides in pain. Razkii was saying something to her, but still in deep shock, Capitaine could barely hear him.

Still being shot at, the commander and Razkii helped her to her feet and carried her back several rooms, Capitaine recognized it as where the scientists were found. Feeling a hypo in her neck, Capitaine's senses cleared up but she still couldn't walk. The commander waved a detonator so she could see, but before he pressed it Capitaine felt she was being transported away.

Back on the Epitaph, Capitaine was accompanied to the bridge by Razkii and one of Morek's nurses. The situation above the station wasn't good, although already detonated the station had structures built into the asteroid and it was too large to plant charges in every bit. A Streamrunner was waiting outside the area with a long-range torpedo, it would detonated the metron clouds and destroy everything in the local system. The other ships didn't make it, and Commodore Shon was ensuring no ships carrying weapons escaped.  
"Shon to Capitaine, my ships is banged up pretty bad. I lost engines, sensors, life support, *even lost the self-destruct*. My ship's firing blind right now!"

"Commodore, we can tow you out to a safe distance before detonating the clouds."  
  
"No time, lieutenant-captain. Those ships cannot escape. Get my people and yours off the station, the charges were set for about five minutes, that was about four minutes ago ... I suggest you get going!"

"... its been an honor, commodore."

Despite ever encroaching death, Anne piloted out with a cool head and with a determined skill. Barely out of the nebula, a torpedo flew past them back into the Patch. Not slowing down, they charged over the Streamrunner with a wide swing before pulling up next to it. Looking back, the screen lit up as the brownish colors turned to a bright display. Hailing the Streamrunner, the two ships headed back to Earth.

.....

"That could have gone better ... but you accomplished your mission, you all did. I am grieved that Commodore Shon didn't make it, but her sacrifice was not in vain, our sensor net reports no ships besides you two escaped the system. ... We are still debriefing the scientists you rescued, but they all talk of some sort of doomsday weapon, and until now, we've had no mention of anything like that. Now I know you and your crew are eager for some time off since I had to cancel early your's yesterday. Yet, I do have one more thing for you, before you go."

"Just *one* more?"

"For now, yes ... "

 

\--- END OF CHAPTER ---

 

 


End file.
